This invention relates generally to a combination tool used by workmen in the building trades, such as plumbers, roofers, masons, carpenters and the like.
More specifically, it is a combination tool including five functional elements, namely, a level, bevel, protractor, square, and scale.
Combination tools have been known for many years as indicated by the U.S. Pat. No. 717,871, to Joseph Leitschuh, issued Jan. 6, 1903. This particular patent discloses a combination rule, compass, divider, protractor, T square, bevel and a trammel. Other combination tools disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 937,020; 2,247,327; 2,399,303; 2,505,437; 2,728,989; 2,741,030; 3,364,581; 3,522,657 and 4,144,650.